Good Luck With Love, Charlie!
by PoseidonsLittleGirl
Summary: Charlie is now 14 and has her first real crush. She is not very good at talking to boys so it's big sister Teddy to the rescue. Well, at least her video diary is a big help.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

-Chapter 1-

I shoved my books into my locker and looked towards his way. August Jeffries is so dreamy. He's so cute and awesome and has a great sense of humor. August wouldn't like to go out with lame old Charlie Duncan.

I have some classes with him but he's only talked to me three times. All the girls are always around him so I don't have time to talk with him. I don't blame him. He's perfect. August has light brown hair, hazel eyes, a perfect smile, and even his name is perfect.

He might sound like one of those guys that only cares about himself and likes all the attention but he isn't. Those three times he has talked to me was when I fell for him.

Our first conversation isn't my favorite. Do you want to know why? He only asked me a question about a history exam! Our second conversation was our best. August told me he hated all the girls following him around and always asking him out and stuff. He told me that it looked more fun when you were being ignored. That's when I found out that he wasn't a jerk. That's when I found out that he was sweet and cool. And do you want to know how I knew he wasn't just making that up? Well, Teddy, my older sister, showed me how to tell when a person is telling the truth by their eyes. August was definitely telling the truth.

August walked this way. Maybe he would notice me. He was now a meter away.

_Breathe Charlie, breathe, _I told myself. He walked right past me. He will never like me more than just a friend. Well, we're not technically friends. We have only talked a few times. That doesn't really count as friends.

Why did I have to be such a loser? Why couldn't I be like Teddy? Why was I so afraid to talk to boys? Teddy had a lot of different boyfriends when she was a teenager so why couldn't I.

The bell rang. God, I'm going to be late for science again!

* * *

I dropped myself on the living room sofa. I wish Teddy was here. She's already married and moved out of the house three years after she got married. I miss her so much. She is the only one that knows what to do when it comes to boys. I'm always alone. All my siblings are way older than me.

PJ was now living with his wife and twins, and Gave was at college. I missed my three older siblings! I even missed my annoying big brother Gabe. That's how lonely I am right now.

I sighed and heard Mom come in. "Hey Charlie," she said.

"Hi Mom," I said softly.

Mom smiled and asked, "How was school?" Did she have to ask?

I looked down. "Fine I guess," I replied. I didn't really want to talk about my boy problems with my mom. She wasn't that good at giving advice. Only Teddy could do that.

The phone suddenly rang. I quickly answered it before Mom could. "Hello?" I said through the phone.

A familiar voice answered. "Hey Charlie!" Teddy said.

A smile spread across my face. "Teddy!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad you called. I need to talk to you about so many things!"

Teddy laughed. "What do you want to talk about?" she questioned.

I sighed and began telling Teddy everything. I told her about me lonely. I told her about me missing everybody. Then lastly but not least, I told her about my crush on August.

"You have a crush on a boy!" she screamed.

"Shh," I shushed her. "I don't want Mom to find out. She's not very great when it comes to boys and Dad gets all protective. You know what I mean, right?"

Teddy laughed again. "You don't me to be there to help you with your boy problems. I can't believe you don't remember my video diary," she said.

I thought for a moment. "What video diary?" I asked. How was I supposed to remember something nobody has told me about?

Teddy gasped. "You mean Mom hasn't showed you the video diary I made for you?"

"No," I responded. "She hasn't even mentioned it."

"Well now you know about it," she began. "I made it when you were a baby. I gave you advice on everything you need to know when you reached a teenage age."

I smiled. "Really? Where is the video diary? I need to see it right away," I said. I can't believe she actually made me a video diary. I wonder how long it is. It probably has all the advice I need. Teddy always knows what to say. That's why she's the best big sister. I wouldn't trade her for any other person in the world.

Teddy gave me a chuckle. "Calm down. If you want to see it, it's under my bed. All the cassettes have to be there," she told me. "Okay I have to go now. Good luck Charlie."

"Bye Teddy," I said and then hung up the phone.

I quickly walked upstairs afterwards. I had to see this video diary. I need all the help I can get. I need August to like me more than just a friend.

When I finally reached Teddy's room, I checked under her bed. There was a box filled with old cassettes. I pulled it out and started digging in. One said, _How to keep from getting in trouble from Mom and Dad,_ and another read, _How to survive high school. _After several cassettes, I found one at the very bottom at the box that read, _Boy Issues._

I grabbed it and smiled. This would help me for sure. I needed so much help with guys. Let's face it. When it comes to boys, I suck. I can't even talk to one without stuttering. Talking to boys just isn't my thing.

Thank you Teddy!

**

* * *

**

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. I need some reviews to keep going. Just press the magic button. I know you want to. Press it! Review it! Make my day!

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give a round of applause to DemiFan7 for being my first reviewer! Thanks to you I'm going to keep writing! I should probably stop talking now. Hope you like chapter 2!**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

I yawned as I finished seeing the entire video diary. It was exactly five hours. I never imagined it to be this long. Well, at least it had all the information I needed.

Teddy said I had to start talking to him more and find things in common. She also said never to invite a guy to your house if you want to be alone. Family just messes things up. Just like Mom and Dad messed up Teddy's date with Spencer. The only problem was I don't know things we have in common. August's gorgeous. I'm not even close. He has a great sense of humor. I can't even make a baby laugh. He's cool. I'm lame, etc.

I needed more than to find things in common. Maybe I should change my look. His girlfriend wears short skirts, tight tops, and a bunch a makeup. In second thought, I rather stick with my skinny jeans. I hate wearing makeup. It makes you look like a clown.

I yawned one more time and checked the clock. My eyes went wide open. I can't believe I spent all night watching this. There's only thirty more minutes until school starts!

I quickly went upstairs and entered my room. I got out of my PJs and put on some nice clothes. August had to think of me more than a friend. He needs to know how I feel about him. Finally I grabbed my phone and backpack, and went back downstairs.

"Do you want breakfast sweetie?" Mom called out from the kitchen.

I ran towards the door. "No thanks Mom!" I yelled back. "I'm going to be late for school!"

Mom said something else but I was too in a rush to hear. I hope I don't get count tardy again.

* * *

"Okay class," Mrs. Jordan began. "This week you're going to be assigned a partner for a science project. It's going to count for fifty percent of your grade so I hope you put a lot of effort on it. Check the list on your way out." Did I mention that Mrs. Jordan is a very peppy person? On the first day of school she made everybody stand up and say their name. Do you know how embarrassing it is to stand in front of the whole class!

The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and quickly walked towards the door. I hope I got a nerd. I needed to pass this class. I suck at science and I couldn't afford to fail another test.

I had to wait a few minutes to see. There was a big crowd around the door. When I finally got a glimpse of the list, my eyes went wide open. The list read: August Jeffries & Charlotte Duncan. I can't believe my partner was August!

How could this happen to me? I get all nervous when I talk to him. Imagine being with him every day after school working on the project!

I turned around and saw August walking towards me. "Hey Charlie," he said. His perfect smile made want to smile. This is going to be our fourth conversation! "We're going to be partners."

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I-I guess we a-are." I put a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. I do that when I get nervous and I'm especially nervous right now. I can't believe August Jeffries is my science project partner. It's going to be impossible to talk to him while we're working. I always stutter.

August placed his hands in his jacket's pockets. "So when should we start?" he asked. He was so cute. Unlike me, he's not afraid to talk to anybody. I always stutter when I talk to boys.

I let out a shaky breath. "I-I don't k-know. Y-you decide," I said.

He rubbed his chin with two fingers. "Hmm. Let me think," he said. I stared at him as he thought. He has a great sense of humor. Why did I have to fall for him? It's pretty obvious that he doesn't like me. He's always with his stupid girlfriend Jessica. They're always holding hands between classes. I can't even stand thinking about them together.

"How about tomorrow after school at the library," he finally said.

"S-sure," I kept stuttering.

"But I could only stay for an hour. I have a date with Jessica at six tomorrow," he added. That brought my hopes down. This showed that he didn't like me more than a friend even more. Jessica's the luckiest girl in the school. She has August all to herself.

"Okay," I said sadly. It disappointed me to be such a loser.

"Great!" he exclaimed.

Jessica suddenly grabbed August by the hand and pulled him away. Well, that was a rude thing to do. Didn't she see that we were talking? August put his arm around her shoulders and walked away with her. I hate her so much. She turned her head and gave me as nasty look. The look that meant 'Stay away or you'll get hurt.' I can't believe he likes Jessica. She's such a jerk. She doesn't even let her friends get close to him.

I sighed and walked towards my locker. I can't stand any more of this drama.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to write more. Just press the magic button and make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Sara777 asked me who Teddy was married to so I'm going to answer her question on the next chapter. I hope y'all like this chapter! Okay I'm going to stop babbling now.**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Karen and I decided to study after school at my house. Karen, well, has been my friend ever since the fourth grade. Let me tell you she's pretty awesome. You could never get bored with her. Karen is an inch shorter than me. She really short for an eighth grader but doesn't really care about her height. She's a brunette with blue eyes. Unlike me, she's very lucky with boys.

Karen lay on my bed sucking on a lollipop while I sat on the floor. I was technically giving her all the answers. She's very smart but she's also very lazy.

"So what's the answer to number nine?" she asked. I can't believe she was being this lazy. A fifth grader could figure this out!

I rolled my eyes. "I already gave you most of the answers," I said. "Try to figure it out by yourself."

Karen groaned. "But it's too much work," she complained. "I rather watch TV in your living room. The TV is huge!"

I sighed and flipped the textbook's page. At least I was done with the page 567. Now I need six more pages to go. Lucky me! "You're too lazy to do your homework but you're not lazy to do a test. Isn't a test a lot more work?" I pointed out.

Karen sat up and raised her eyebrows. "But a test is more important. Duh!" she said. "If I don't pass a test, my mom grounds me for a week. Do you know what that means? No TV!" Karen started sucking her lollipop again. She might be a pain in the butt but she's a great friend. That's one of the things I love about her.

"So anyway," Karen began. "I got a nerd for my science project. I'm so lucky. I don't have to do so much work. Mary said she was going to add my name even though I don't do anything. That means more TV time for me! Who's your science partner, Charlie?"

Did she have to ask? She knows about my crush on August but I try to avoid talking about him with her. She starts bothering me about how much I like him and it gets annoying. At least she's a good secret keeper. Karen would never spill out one of my deepest secrets.

"Well, my partner is…" I stopped for a moment. Should I tell her?

Karen leaned her ear closer to me. She really does love secrets. "Yeah? Who is it?" she asked again.

I took a deep breath and spilled it all out. "My partner is August!" I finally said.

Karen's eyes went wide open while her mouth almost touched the ground. "No way! Your partner is August! Do you know what this means? Maybe you two could finally be together," she babbled on.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. Karen is so weird. "How many times do I have to tell you, Karen? I'll say it slowly. We will never go out. He has a girlfriend. Do you understand?" I said as slow as possible.

"Okay, whatever."

* * *

PJ and his wife Natalie are coming over for dinner tonight with their adorable six year old twin girls, Josie and Jeanette. Mom made something that we normally would eat on Thanksgiving. Every time PJ, Teddy, or Gabe come over, Mom makes a big dinner. It's not everyday I get to see my brothers and sister.

Mom pulled out the turkey from the oven and placed it one the counter top. She always wanted everything to look perfect. "Can you set the table, Charlie?" she demanded.

"Sure Mom," I said. I grabbed eight plates from the dish washer and placed them on the table. Then I opened a cabinet's drawer and took some dinning utensils, and put them neatly next to the plates. Finally I placed some candles on the center of the table. That looked nice. I hope PJ and Natalie like the dinner.

I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran to the door and found PJ and Natalie on the doorstep. He was carrying Jeanette with one arm and was holding Josie's hand with his other hand. I missed my big brother so much. "Hey Charlie!" PJ said.

I gave him a hug. "PJ!" I squeaked. "I'm so glad you came. I have missed you so much."

PJ chuckled. "I've missed you too, kiddo," he said. Did his voice get a little bit deeper or is it just me?

I pulled out of PJ's hug and greeted Natalie. "Hi Natalie," I said in a small voice. "It's so great to see you." I'm usually shy with her since we barely talk. She's great, don't get me wrong, but I don't have that much to talk about with her.

Natalie smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Hi Charlotte," she said. Natalie never calls me Charlie because she said that she just loves my name.

"PJ!" Mom exclaimed. I turned around to see a happy mother running to her oldest son. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you so much, honey."

PJ smiled. "I missed you too Mom," he said. This is such a touching family moment.

"Well won't you come in," Mom said and walked into the kitchen with PJ and his family. "The turkey's ready but the smashed potatoes won't be ready for another fifteen minutes." Typical Mom, she always wants everything to be perfect when her babies came over. You got to love her. She's crazy like Karen but she's still awesome.

I heard Dad walk downstairs. "Is PJ here yet?" he asked from afar. He walked into the kitchen and saw PJ. "Hey son I have missed you so much!"

PJ laughed. "Me too Dad," he said.

I just love when family comes over.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! A review makes my day. Press it! Review it! Make my day!**

**P.S. I need a BETA! I need someone that has great grammar and with great ideas. Any volunteers?**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for updating this late at night. The thing is that my cousin Sebastian was born today! Yay! A new Quintanilla! That's one of my last names by the way. Anyways, I spent a lot of effort on this chapter. At the most I spent three hours trying to make it perfect. Hope you like it!**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

I started digging in my closet. I had nothing to wear. Most of my clothes are old fashioned since I don't like the new trend. The old fashioned skinny jeans are way better than the new 2023 ones. Anyways, today I want to wear something that would impress August. It's not everyday I get to talk to him alone.

I wonder how Jessica keeps her relationship with August. She wears nice clothes and everything, but every girl is always around him. I can't believe she doesn't even let her best friend, Tatiana, get near. Tatiana doesn't even like him! She especially keeps me away. Jessica knows I like him so it's very hard getting near August. I can't even tell him one word without getting her look. I need to improvise!

This seems so easy for Teddy. She has had so many boyfriends that I lost count. Until now, Teddy's scavenger hunt for Mr. Right has ended. After tons of guys, Teddy found who she was looking for: Riley Carter. Riley's a great guy. Unlike Natalie, I'm not afraid to talk to him. He's really awesome. He's like an extra big brother.

The weird thing is that they haven't had kids yet. The truth is that I want more nieces and nephews. I'm so lonely. Don't get me wrong, I love Josie and Jeanette but I want more than just two nieces. I want more kids around!

Anyways, the pile of clothes outside my closet was getting bigger as I pulled them out. I have too many clothes to not have anything to wear. Maybe trying to impress a guy is too much work. I can't even find the perfect outfit.

I heard my alarm ring. I turned my head to get a glimpse of the clock. I only had thirty minutes to get ready. I don't want to be late to school again!

I grabbed my favorite pair skinny jeans and a cute baby blue top. I have no more time to think about what to wear. I can't be counted tardy again. There are enough tardy slips for me!

* * *

I stared at August like a total idiot as he spoke. Who knew he was this smart? He's cute plus smart. There's stuff about science that I didn't even get. I understand why Jessica doesn't let anybody near him. August is just so irresistible. No wonder every girl wants to date him.

"Charlie?" August waved his hand across my face.

I blinked several times to escape from his trance. I put a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear for about the millionth time. I probably looked stupid. I let out a shaky breath. "Oh, sorry," I said. "You were saying."

August raised his eyebrows and leaned back on his chair. "Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?" August asked. His hazel eyes were serious.

I reminded myself to breathe. "Y-yeah," I stuttered.

August put his pencil down. "Then why are you staring at me," he pointed out. He looked down then his eyes widened. They turned a darker shade of honey. My heart skipped a beat. "Don't tell me you're all over me like the rest of the girls. Doesn't anyone understand that I'm like any other guy in the school?"

I swallowed. My hands started getting sweaty. "No! I don't like you more than just a friend," I said. "Besides you're not my type." That was a total lie. I like him a lot. I understand why he's angry. It must be horrible that every girl in the entire school is following you around.

August sighed and met my eyes. "Are you sure you don't like me? Not even a little bit," he asked. His eyes were pleading for answers.

I nodded and looked down. "I'm sure," I lied. It felt kind of bad lying to the boy I am in love with but I don't want him to start acting weird around me.

August let a sigh of relief. "Okay I believe you. I know we don't talk a lot but you're a great friend, Charlie," he said. He stared into my eyes. I wanted to tell him how I felt so bad. I just couldn't find the courage to tell him.

"Yeah I guess," I said. I looked down. The guilt was eating me up now. He believes I don't like him and told me I'm a good friend. Ahh!

We probably spent another half hour working on the project. It was the longest time I had ever spent with him. He wasn't really talking about anything else instead of science but every once in a while his sense of humor would pop up and I would laugh like crazy. This was the best time I had ever had besides hanging out with Karen.

August checked his watch interrupting our conversation and he quickly stood up. "I have to go, Charlie," he said. "I don't want to be late for my date with Jessica. She overacts when I show up late. Last time, she thought I was with another girl." He grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack.

"Oh. Oh, okay," I said softly. It upset me that he had to leave. We were having such a great time. Why does Jessica have to ruin everything?

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow after school again so we can work on our project," he added. He walked towards the exit. I watched him as he did. August waved his hand saying good-bye when he reached the door then walked out.

This hour I spent with him made me fall more in love with him. I never knew he was this smart and down to earth. I always assumed that cute guys were kind of stupid from what I saw in movies. But I was wrong. I think I'm truly in love with August Jeffries. The problem is he doesn't feel the same. What is wrong with you Charlotte Duncan!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Press that little button. Press it! Review it! Make my day! Remember, reviews make me want to write more.**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the longest wait ever. I finally decided to update because of all the reviews. I promise I'll try to update weekly now if you guys review and review. Now enough with apologies, here's chapter 5.**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

What was wrong with me today? I hadn't shot a single goal during today's soccer game. It was weird for me because I was usually good at sports and I'm the girls' soccer team captain. My day was bad enough. All my body was sore. My head hurt, my arms, my legs, even my fingers hurt. Plus, the winter cold was rising up my spine.

I rose me head up and checked the score board. We were losing twenty-three to fifteen. Probably the worst game of the season. Nearby, I heard Karen shout my name. I blinked twice and noticed I was daydreaming in the middle of the game. I searched for the ball in the field, found it, and ran toward it, Karen right behind me. Finally, I saw Jace taking the ball from the other team. She quickly passed it to me. I used all the force on my leg and kicked the ball. I saw it travel toward the goal but sadly missed by hitting the goal post.

I hung my head back and groaned in frustration. Another game lost. I had to get August out of my head and move on with life. I knew the possibilities of me being with him were near extinct. Karen walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Char," Karen said. "It's just one game lost, right." I looked up at her and clearly saw the disappointment trying to hide in her eyes.

I looked down and shook my head. "You don't have to pretend you're not mad, Karen. I know you. This is something you wouldn't be okay with," I explained. "Just tell me you're disappointed and I guarantee you that that would make me feel better."

Karen grinned and shook her head. "I'm not disappointed, Charlie. Seriously," she assured. She motioned her head towards the school building. "I'll catch you later. I'm gonna change and head home." With that, Karen left me alone in the field.

It frustrated me that Karen didn't want to tell me that she was mad. It was pathetic. I mean I am her best friend. She should trust me by now. I wouldn't have gotten mad. I remember when Karen had just bought a new gold ring with her weekly money and of course I wanted to wear it. She had just handed it to me when it slipped out of the tips of my fingers and fell into sink. I remember the anger in her cool eyes. But of course, she just said it was alright and that didn't even matter anyway. Of course, that was lie. She was clearly filled with anger.

Shaking the memory away, I sat on the cool grass, not minding the coldness around me. Counting time apparently didn't seem important to me because I heard light footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw August walking towards me. I felt my face heat up. I probably looked like an idiot sitting here all alone. August's eyes searched my face. He was probably thinking of how pathetic and useless I looked. To my surprise, August sat next to me.

I looked up and met his hazel eyes for a moment but quickly looked away. I'd be dead if Jessica found me staring into her boyfriend's eyes. Even if they are gorgeous I couldn't risk it if I didn't want Jessica to rip my head off.

Finally August spoke. "Rough game, huh?" said August. The cool wind was gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. It gave me a bit of Goosebumps just sitting next to him.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You saw the game?" I asked.

August nodded. "Yeah, I figured you needed a bit of support." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe he actually saw me play. Then again, I did suck today.

"Thanks, but I you didn't have to. I thought you had a date with Jessica today," I pointed out.

August snorted. I looked at him, confused. "Jessica and I broke up this morning," he said in an edgy voice.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Why?" I asked rapidly. I noticed I sounded nosy so I tried to make a save. "I mean sorry. It's none of my business."

"Actually you're the first person I told today besides all the other people Jessica's told," he explained. My eyes widened even more.

"Well, I'm really sorry for you guys. You two looked really happy," I said.

August shook his head. His honey-colored eyes suddenly darkened. "That's what I thought. Jessica dumped me for another guy."

I blinked several times. I couldn't believe Jessica had hurt him! "I really am sorry," I said.

"Yeah, don't be sorry. I got over it pretty fast actually. The thing that really got me depressed is I really don't know what to do with these tickets." August had pulled out to tickets. I focused my eyes on the tickets and read, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1._ "You see I bought them yesterday for me and Jessica but she dumped me so then I thought," he pause for a moment but quickly continued, "that you might want to go with me tonight."

It felt like Earth had just stopped rotating. Had August just asked me out? Different thoughts swarmed through my skull. "And you want me to go with you?" asked.

August nodded. "Well that was kinda why came to the game to first place. I wanted you to say yes."

I felt the urge to scream with excitement but forced myself to hold it back. "Then, yes, I will go with you. How could I say no to a Harry Potter movie?"

August smiled. "Well, of course, you would want to see it! I mean it's the first part of last freaking Harry Potter movie!" he exclaimed.

"I know right!" I yelled in excitement.

August stood up and helped me up. I noticed August was wearing a thick jacket and I was only wearing my soccer jersey. I had forgotten it was freezing all this time and my senses had finally come back. My arms started shaking but I ignored them.

"The movie's at nine so I'll pick you up at eight," he said.

"Alright," I responded. For the first time in the entire day, I felt happy.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Post a review! Thanx for reading! ~PoseidonsLittleGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really place a smile on my face. Enjoy Chapter 6.**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**

* * *

-Chapter 6-

So what does a fourteen year old girl do when she gets asked out on the last minute, panic of course! This was my first date ever, seriously. If you call going to the movies with your best friend and her boyfriend a date, I don't think so. Plus, I literary didn't have anything to wear. Jeans and T-shirts don't count as clothes at this moment. I needed a cute dress or a top with a skirt. The only option I had now was to call Teddy.

I dialed her number on my phone and heard it ring. I tapped my fingers anxiously on my desktop as I waited. After a few second, a voice answered, "Hello?" I immediately recognized Teddy's voice.

"Um, hi, Teddy," I replied.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" Teddy exclaimed. A smile spread across my face as I heard her voice. "And what brings you to call? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I just wanted to ask you some quick questions," I said rapidly.

I heard Teddy laugh. "Well, carry on little sister."

I let out a shaky breath before starting to ask. "What do you do on a first date? I mean what you wear, what do you put on your face, what do you say, what do you…"

"Slow down!" Teddy said with a giggle. "One word at a time please."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Sorry," I began. "I'm just really nervous, you know. It's my first date alone with a guy and I don't know what to do. Plus, if it goes bad, Dad will blame the boy." I took a breath again to restore air in my lungs. I talked too much sometimes.

"Charlie, you just need to be yourself. If the guy ends up not liking you then it's his loss," Teddy said. "I don't think anything will go wrong anyways so stop worrying so much."

I sighed heavily. "But this isn't just any guy Teddy. This is August Jeffries we're talking about. He's the cutest boy in the eighth grade," I said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Teddy pointed out. "The cutest guy in your grade asked you out? That's great Charlie. You see, maybe you are attractive." Teddy added a chuckle at the end of that sentence.

"Well actually, I think he asked me because I was his last choice. He broke up with his girlfriend today and probably his friends already saw the movie or something. So technically, it was just plain luck."

"Well you know what I always say… Good Luck Charlie."

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down as quickly as I could. "I'll get it!" I shouted as I caught some breath.

I pushed back Dad and opened the door. August stood at the doorstep looking gorgeous as always. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black Converse and… Did I smell cologne?

On the other side, I had worn a green blouse, a jean skirt, and black flats. I didn't really bother about applying make-up on because I hate it and it just makes you look clown-y and fake. I also had let my wavy blonde hair loose on my shoulders.

August smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey Charlie," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

I heard another "Hi" behind my back and found Dad standing beside me. My smile swept off my face because I knew he was going to August "the speech" about dating his daughter. Dad is really protective over me so if August hurts me or anything, this would be his last hours alive.

"Hello, you're the one who's taking my little Charlie out tonight, aren't you?" Dad said and I rolled my eyes. _Here we go,_ I thought.

"Yes sir," August responded.

Dad gave August another glare, relaxed his face, and let out his hand. August shook it. "Just take care of my little girl, alright?"

August nodded. "Yes sir," he said again.

"Alright," Dad said and headed into the kitchen.

August made sure my dad had left us alone before focusing his eyes on me again and said, "Shall we go?"

I nodded and walked out the door with him. As I walked out I spotted a Mercedes car parked just outside my driveway.

"You're not going to drive, are you?" I asked.

August laughed. "No, my brother is," he said.

I squinted my eyes and spotted another boy seated in the driver's seat. I let out a breath of relief. No way was August going to drive. I like him and everything but I'm not dumb enough to trust his to driving. We were just two fourteen year old teenagers. I mean, you can't get your license until your sixteen or to make it easier you can't touch the wheel before the age of sixteen.

August and I climbed in the back seat. I felt awkward being both with August and his brother. August's brother had probably never seen his brother with a geeky Blondie. Being August's brother and everything I guess he would know him very well. His brother most possibly saw him only with popular make-up-clown kind of girls.

"So," August began in a small voice. "How's your day so far? You know ignoring the game and everything." He had a cute smirk across his face.

"Fine," I lied. I couldn't tell him about the crisis I had earlier at home. That would make him think that I'm a weirdo.

"I've noticed. No wonder you have a huge smile on your face," August pointed out.

I blushed and I felt my smile grow bigger. My mind was swarming with happy thoughts just like Peter Pan when he wants to fly. Maybe this date would go great just like Teddy said. Maybe August and I would start dating and I would never know until it happened. Then again, going out with August was impossible for me.

I looked at him for a moment or two but quickly looked away, my face turning redder. "Yeah I guess," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll be updating more since the Christmas Holidays are finally here (thank goodness for that). I'll be waiting for your sweet review that you guys give me. :)**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter took me a while. I didn't really have any ideas to write and I'm kind of losing interest in this story. Maybe I would gain it back with a bit of encouragement but I don't know. It also really took me some time to write because I had algebra, reading, and history homework. You do no want to be in the eighth grade, trust me. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

-Chapter 7-

On my opinion, I like my popcorn without the butter but August insisted it was necessary to enjoy a movie, so of course, I agreed. I was going to pay for the drinks but August didn't let me. Only because he's the guy doesn't mean he has to pay everything. He ended up buying me a cherry-flavored ICEE while he bought a raspberry one.

"There you go," August said handing me my ICEE and nachos which he also insisted on buying.

"Thanks but you really didn't have to buy anything. I brought my own money you know." I felt my face heat up a little as I stated that.

August smiled, showing his pearly whites. "Well, I couldn't let the lady but the food, could I?" he said.

August and I entered the cinema and found a seat at the very end, the very top. The trailers had already started and I felt mad inside because I actually like knowing what movies where coming up. Teddy drove me into liking the trailers since she would complain when she would miss them. It was just a habit she led me into.

August and I sat side by side and I couldn't stop my heart from racing. This is how it must feel to go on your first date. I kept glancing his way when he wasn't looking and moving my head away fast enough for him not to see. I found myself looking at him more than at the movie. His eyes were glued to the screen while eating popcorn rapidly. I found this very cute and amusing at the same time. I never thought that a boy like August would like the Harry Potter series. My predictions, of course, were wrong.

I looked at Voldemort's snake Nagini approach the screen and opened its mouth in surprise. I flinched at this. August noticed my jump and turned to me. He placed his arm around my shoulders for support which made me turn a darker shade of red. Most possibly, he only did this as a friend. No boy ever wanted to be more than friends with me and I didn't think August was going to be the first boy to accomplish the more-than-friends routine.

August's arm was still around my shoulders. It felt nice but weird at the same time. I couldn't look at him in the eye because embarrassment was growing inside me. August must have noticed I was uncomfortable with his arm there so helpfully removed it. At the same time I was grateful and disappointed but I didn't ask him to once again put his arm around me. August had returned to eat his popcorn hungrily again and I couldn't help but smile. How can boys eat so much and not gain a single pound?

August's suddenly seemed to be focused on something else instead of the movie for a moment. He frowned then turned his direction back to the movie. I looked down like he did and found Jessica kissing another guy. Anger boiled through my blood. I mean first she breaks up with August when he bought tickets for them two and then she decides to come with someone else to the same movie. She's such a player!

The movie finished an hour later and I couldn't help but be grateful. Seeing other people kissing in public is not a pretty picture. I mean, there are people around you everywhere. Get a room or something!

"So did you enjoy the movie?" August asked looking at me.

I nodded not wanting to talk or look at him. My mind still had the picture of Jessica and her boyfriend kissing. It seriously wasn't the prettiest picture. Even worse, she was kissing him right in front of us.

"You seem distracted you know," August pointed out. His hazel eyes met mine and I couldn't help myself to stay locked in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "I just have a lot in my mind lately." I put a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

August gave me a concerned look. "Like what kind of stuff?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just so many different stuff." The stuff that was actually through my skull right now was August and school and Jessica and so many other _stuff. _I just couldn't bear to share my thoughts, even with August.

"Well I have some _stuff _I want to tell you Charlie," August said. I immediately looked at him, my eyes pleading to know.

"What would you want to tell me?" I asked.

August took a deep breath. "Well the thing is…" he paused and looked at me for a second, as if he was not sure to tell me.

"Yeah?" I said and raised my eyebrows.

"I… I really like you!" he blurted out.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh well you guys will have to wait till the next chapter**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Look who's back! PoseidonsLittleGirl that's who! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Anyways sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of going on since next semester I'm going to high school as a freshman. I had to make about three applications. Now I have to wait for their responses. Wish me luck! But anyways (I say that word a lot) enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

My body froze. My mouth was wide open and my heart suddenly skipped a beat. Was this a dream? Did the world finally stop spinning? Or was it just my imagination? The words kept playing in my head like a recorder. _I…I really like you! I really like you!_ August Jeffries actually liked me.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Um…"

August interrupted me with a sigh. "Yeah… I know what you're gonna say. You're going to say you just like me like a friend, weren't you?"

I blinked and opened my mouth to talk once more but August interrupted me again.

"I totally understand you though. If you just want to be friends, I understand," he concluded. He didn't look at my eyes a single time while he was talking. He was looking at his feet.

I didn't know what to say next. My mind was swarming with happy thoughts. I wouldn't have been surprised if I started to fly like Peter Pan. I was still totally tongue tied. I didn't expect this. I would have practiced my words carefully if I did.

"August I…" I trailed off. Again I didn't know what to say.

He looked at me from head to toe. He stood there just looking at me. Neither one of us even bother to break the silence. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. Was it me or was it really cold? A shiver ran through my spine.

August's hazel eyes shot to my arms. "You cold?" he asked. I nodded as August put his warm jacket over my shoulders.

"I shouldn't have told you I liked you," he said again. "I know now that you don't feel the same."

This time it was my turn to talk. "August listen," I began. He started to protest but I held my hand up to silence him. "No interruptions, okay?" He nodded and I continued. "August, the truth is I really like you too. When you told me you liked me, I didn't really expect it. I always thought you thought about me as a huge dork or something." I looked down and started playing with my hands. I didn't want to meet his eyes, didn't want to meet his _look._

"You honestly think you're a dork, Charlie?" His voice sounded soft and slow. "Is that why you think I wouldn't like you?"

I nodded again and my cheeks started heating up. My heart was pounding fiercely against my chest. I felt a huge lump in my throat as I swallowed some saliva. I didn't want to look him in the eye. It was just too embarrassing.

Suddenly, August pulled me into a hug. His arms circled around my waist and my heart started beating even faster as I hugged him back. It felt nice and warm, tender. I had never hugged a guy before except my brothers. P. J. and Gabe always reminded me that the guys should make the first move not the girls. I don't know why I ever listened to them. Hugging August felt just a little better than hugging my siblings. I never wanted to let go. But of course, he pulled away from our embrace. I somehow wanted to hug him again but I held my arms back.

"I don't think you're a dork, Charlie. Actually I think you're pretty awesome. In fact you are the coolest girl at school," he stopped for a moment a looked away from my eyes. "Maybe that's why I started liking you. Maybe it was because of your uniqueness and sense of humor."

"Actually, August, I never considered my self as funny or unique. I study almost everyday because I'm scared of getting an eighty. Yes, an EIGHTY! I have never really had my hair dyed or had it in layers. I have scrawny nails because I chew them consistently." I showed him my nails before continuing. "I've never worn makeup because I don't know how to put it on. I rarely wear any skirts or dresses except for church. And…and I rarely talk to guys because I get tongue tied."

August put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head. "You don't get it do you, Charlotte Duncan? That _is_ why I like you. You're so different from all those other girls at school. I love that you care about school. I think it's awesome that you chew your nails because between you and me, I chew them too." He showed me his nails just like I had before him. "And do you know why I don't mind you not wearing makeup or wearing dresses?"

I shook my head.

"Because you're naturally pretty." My eyes widened but he continued anyways. "Yes Charlie, you're pretty. Has anybody told you that before?"

"Besides my parents…no," I said and we both laughed. This night had turned out better than I imagined.

August took a step towards me. "Alright, now you know that you are pretty. Never, _ever_ doubt that."

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter complete! The one will probably be done in about mid February or if I feel like it, earlier. Anyways (there's that word again) thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~PoseidonsLittleGirl**


End file.
